As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Communication between information handling systems and various internal and external components has expanded to include various different types of communication mediums and associated communication protocols. For example, serial and parallel communication buses, such as Universal Serial Buses (USBs), a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) buses, PCI Express buses, etc. can be used to connect peripheral devices or components using a specific communication protocol based on the type of bus employed.
Communication over some buses can be established using firmware, such as drivers or application program interfaces (APIs) that is usually transparent to end users. Various standards have been established to develop drivers or APIs to facilitate allowing third party devices and components to comply with communication standards. For example, standard protocols for specific bus architectures are used when such devices are connected to information handling systems.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.